The invention concerns an electrical-installation system involving junction boxes that accommodate electrical fittings like switches, consumer equipment, outlets, communications devices, etc. An installation system of this type is described in German OS 3 004 950.
That system involves boxes that accommodate electrical equipment. Embedded into the base of the boxes are conductive strips. The strips in adjacent boxes are connected by connectors that also combine the boxes into an installation system. Once the system has been installed, however, it is no longer possible to separate its components and the user is stuck with the original connections.
A surge-protected connecting and distributing box for communications is disclosed in German OS 2 341 232, which describes the boxes as having a definite elevation at the base or an elevation in the lid. This external characteristic, however, is intended only to inform the user of the surge protection.
German OS 3 431 836 describes an installation device intended for connecting switches, outlets, dimmers, antenna leads, and similar fittings. The object is to replace the device, which dictates the specific electric function, as simply as possible. A single type of base plate accepts such different types of connecting cable as power cords, antenna cables, etc. There is, however, a drawback to this system in that the specific electrical function of the individual devices is in the form of completely encapsulated plug-in modules.